Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by bisha-choupette
Summary: Univer alternatif, LizMax,Vous vous imaginez passer deux mois de vacances avec votre ex, alors que vous en êtes toujours dingue!
1. dur, dur les retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** Roswell appartient à UPN, Jason Katims et Mélinda Metz. Hélas...

**Infos :** Cette fanfixion n'a rien à voir avec la série.

Il n'y a pas d'extraterrestre, ça se passe en France, tous les personnages de la série sont des amis éparpillés dans toute la France. Max et Isabelle ne sont pas frère et sœur ; Liz et Maria son toujours les meilleures amies du Monde ; Max et Michael de même ; Ils sont tous de très bons copains qui se retrouvent chaque année pour les grandes vacances sur une île. Enfin pas tous de très bons potes .

**Type :** Romance Max-Liz

* * *

**Loin des yeux, près du cœur**

**Chapitre 1** : **_dur, dur les retrouvailles !_**

_Je suis arrivée le 7 juillet comme chaques années sur l'île. Pour les grandes vacances je pars toujours avec mes parents. J'appréende de tous les revoir surtout Max car je sais que je vais retomber dans ses bras au moment ou il me le demandera. Ca crin ! Nous avons enfin fini d'installer les tentes et tout le matériel._

Mme Parker : Tu viens à la plage avec nous ?

_Vite il faut que je trouve une excuse sinon je suis sur de les croiser là bas._

Liz : il faut que j'aille retrouver Maria à sa location on se verra là bas plus tard !

Mme Parker : D'accord à tout à l'heure !

_Bon maintenant il faut que je face ce que j'ai dis, alors direction la location de Maria._

_Je frappe._

Maria : Alors enfin arrivée !

Liz : Et oui mais ça fait déjà deux bonnes heures que je suis arrivée !

Maria : Et c'est maintenant que tu viens me voir ! Et d'ailleurs tu as eux de la chance j'allais partir à la plage rejoindre les garçons et Isa !

Liz : Isa? Elle est arrivée ! Super !

Maria : (petit sourire en coin) Et ouais il ne manquait plus que toi ! Aller, tu viens, on va à la plage rejoindre les autres !

_J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait un peu plus de tact. Petit sourire crispé je lui réponds :_

Liz : ma puce tu es adorable mais tu pence à moi de temps en temps ?Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas les revoir, mais j'ai peur des retrouvailles avec Max ! Pas toi ? Toi qui me connais bien tu vois de quoi je veux parler !

Maria : Je le vois trop bien ma petite chérie ! T'es dedans jusqu'au cous ma vieille ! (elle rigole)

_La peste, je vais la tuer ! Je l'adore trop mais je suis en pleine panique et elle tous ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est de se foutre de moi ! La peste !_

Liz : arrête ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une situation amusante !Aide-moi au lieu de te marrer !

Maria : ne dramatise pas ma puce il ne va pas te bouffer !En plus tu as pas mal changer, je ne parle pas que physiquement mais dans ta tête et si ça se trouve, tu y arriveras très bien, hein qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

_C'est vrai que physiquement depuis l'été dernier j'ai beaucoup changé, je suis beaucoup plus fine et j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de mes problèmes disons de jeune fille enfin vous voyer ce que je veux dire, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ! Et ça m'a bien aidé à reprendre confiance en moi mais je ne peu pas m'empêcher de penser que ça va mal se passer !Aller prends ton courage à deux mains Liz et direction...ton cauchemar. Non mais franchement vous croyez que je vais y arriver ? Et bas pas moi !_

Liz :bon si tout le monde est là je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en ferais, et puis, je vais bien devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre !

* * *

_Je suis arrivé depuis déjà une semaine et je ne pense qu'a une chose c'est de la revoir et t'en pis pour les conséquences ! Et dire qu'elle arrive aujourd'hui ! J'en peu plus il faut que je sorte ou que je voie du monde mais pitié Max ne reste pas enfermé, tu étouffe ! Faut que j'aille voir Michael ! Ça ne va pas t'emmener très loin vous êtes voisin !Bon je vais faire un tour sur la plage et je passe chez Michael._

_Max assit sur « le » banc face à la plage._

_Et dire que c'est ici que tout c'est fini l'année dernière sur ce banc, ce foutu banc de merde !_

**flash-back :**

Liz : ça ne va pas Max tu n'as pas dis grand chose depuis tout à l'heure et quand tu me parles, tu ne me regardes même pas ! Max dit moi ce qui ne va pas !

Max : Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme les autres années !Je...

Liz : Tu ne m'aime plus c'est ça hein tu peux me le dire, je comprendrais le faite que tu es vécu ta vie de ton côté chez toi. Mais dis-le-moi, sinon je ne vais pas supporter longtemps le faite que tu me manque et il nous reste plus qu'un jour sur les deux seuls que ton genoux a bien voulu nous accorder avant que tu ne repartes !

Max : C'est bien toi ça ! Toujours à plaisanter même dans les instants critiques !(petit sourire)

Liz : Bon maintenant je suis sérieuse alors soit franc ! Dis-moi Max sincèrement si tu m'aime autant qu'avant !

Max : Liz, je t'aime toujours mais s'est tellement difficile de ne pas te voir tous les jours et avec tous mes potes autour de moi qui me dise « laisse tomber Max, belle comme elle est, elle ne va pas se gêner de son côté ! » Ça me fou les boules !Et cette année on ne peut se voir que deux jour à cause de mon opération et le faite de te savoir entourée de tout les autres, sans moi ,je ne peu pas m'empêcher de penser que tu vas retomber dans les bras de Kyle !

Liz : Max tu dis que des conneries je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil !

Max : Je préfère que nous passions une année chacun de son côté et que nous vivions notre vie, et nous verrons l'année prochaine où nous en sommes dans notre vie et si on tient toujours autant l'un à l'autre !

Liz : (les yeux mouillés) si tu veux avoir la conscience tranquille avec ta nouvelle copine c'est ton choix mais j'aurais préféré que tu sois franc et que tu me le dises plutôt quitte à ce que tu me le dises au téléphone !

_Elle part en courant ._

Max : c'est peut être mieux comme ça .

**retour au présent**

_Et non ça n'est pas mieux comme ça ! Mais quel con j'ai été ! Comment est ce que j'aurais pu lui dire que mon amour pour elle me faisait vraiment peur !Le passé s'est le passé, tu ne t'en prends qu'a toi ! Tu as fais une grosse boulette et maintenant tu vas la réparer._

_Bon fini de te torturer maintenant, tu vas chez Michael, et vous allez faire une partie de beach et ça va te faire du bien !_

**Chez Michael .**

Michael : ha tu tombe bien je viens d'avoir Alex et Kyle, on va faire une partie de volley sur les terrains de la plage, tu viens ?

Max : j'en reviens mais volontiers ça me changera les idées !

Michael : Ho toi tu pense encore à ta déesse !Et mais elle arrive aujourd'hui non ?Ça va être les retrouvailles !Pas trop flipper ?

Max : ça t'amuse, on dirait ! Normalement elle devait arriver cette après midi.

Michael : Bâ elle nous retrouvera sur les terrains comme chaque année t'en fait pas tu vas la revoir ta chérie !

Max : Michael arrête, tu n'es pas drôle !

Michael : aller viens, on va te remonter le moral nous tes potes !

Max : Ho je n'en doute pas !

_Et on se met à se fendre la poire en repensant à toutes les conneries que l'on a pu faire depuis que l'on se connaît tous, c'est à dire un baille !_

**A suivre !**

* * *

Alors qu'est ce qu'il va se passer quand ils vont se revoir ces deux là ? Et bien vous le saurer au prochain chapitre ! Si vous voulez me donner des idées ou faire des commentaires n'hésiter pas!

hep, hep par ici, là oui c'est bien, le petit bouton en bas à gauche, allez hop, hop, hop on review!


	2. les retrouvailles première partie

**Disclaimer :** Roswell appartient à UPN, Jason Katims et Mélinda Metz. Hélas...

**Genre :** Romance Max-Liz

**Infos :** Cette fanfixion n'a rien à voir avec la série.

Il n'y a pas d'extraterrestre, ça se passe en France, tous les personnages de la série sont des amis tous éparpillés dans toute la France. Max et Isabelle ne sont pas frère et sœur ; Liz et Maria son toujours les meilleures amies du Monde ; Max et Michael de même ; Ils sont tous de très bons copains qui se retrouvent chaque année pour les grandes vacances sur une l'île. Enfin pas tous de très bons potes.

**Résumer :** faut avoir lu le chapitre 1

* * *

**Loin des yeux, près du cœur**

**Chapitre 2 :** **_les retrouvailles_**

_**POV de Liz**_

_Merde _

_Merde, merde_

_Et, re-merde, merde_

_On arrive en haut de la rue, juste avant celle de la plage, bientôt, on va apercevoir les terrains de volley !_

_La cata, la cata._

_Ça y est, on voit les terrains, et devinez quoi ? Il est juste là, sous mes yeux, il s'apprête à servir. Ho mon dieu, il est tors nus ! Je crac, même d'ici je peu apercevoir le contour de ses muscles que j'aimais t'en caresser ! Mais à quoi tu pense ma vieille, c'est quoi ce plan : « je retombe dans les bras du beau ténébreux « ? Pas de ça ma vieille, on a dit :" self contrôle, on résiste quoi qu'il arrive ! OK ? "_

_Je ne sais pas quelle tête je fais, mais ça dois être risible, vu que Maria est pliée en deux et c'est de ma faute apparemment !_

Liz : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te mare comme ça, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Hein !

_Oh elle m'énerve quand elle est comme ça, je ne sais pas, elle devrait m'aider me dire que tout va bien se passer qu'elle est là si je flanche ! Mais non au lieu de ça elle se marre la saleté !Je la déteste !_

Maria : Décrispe-toi ma vieille ou il va en faire qu'une bouché de toi !

_Et elle repart dans un de ses fous rire la peste !_

Liz : Très drôle j'ai l'estomac retourné et toi tu me demandes de me décrisper !

_Elle s'étouffe, t'en mieux ça lui apprendra à se foutre de la gueule de liz Parker !_

Maria : Liz, on arrive bientôt à découvert !

_Merde, merde, merde, et re merde..._

_Du calme ma belle du calme il ne va pas te bouffer ! Oh que si ! Et merde ! Je suis fini !Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux ! Surtout pas ! Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux !_

Michael : Et mais regarder qui voilà. _(petit regard rapide à Max et amusement)_ notre Liz national !

_Merci machael, je t'adore toujours les mots pour accentuer mes malheurs ! Fou toi de ma gueule toi aussi ! Ah ça c'est sur, toi et Maria vous faite la paire !Bon faut peut être leur répondre un petit quelque chose non ? Aller ma vieille tu va y arriver !_

Liz : Salut tout le monde 

_NE LE REGARDE PAS JE T'AI DIS !_

Alex : Salut la miss, pas trop tôt ! On t'attendait avec impatience !

_Et moi donc ! Je redoutais plus ce moment qu'autre chose ! Je t'assure !Mais merci de me montrer autant d'attachement mon petit Alex !_

Kyle : Et ouais c'est que tu non as tellement manqué depuis l'été dernier, ma chérie !

_Enlèves moi ce sourire de tes lèvres ou je te tue ! Oh je sens qu'il va me créer des problèmes celui là ! Tu t'attends à quoi là Kyle que je te retombe tout sec dans les bras toi aussi ? Dans tes rêves mon pote ! Liz, elle reste toute seule quoi qu'il advienne !Bon décoince ma vieille, décoince !_

Liz : Vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manqué mes anges ! 

_ça c'est bon même très bon aller continue..._

Maria : Et moi que dalle ! Bon je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis notre petite soirée d'hier mais quand même VOUS M'AVEZ MANQUE !BOUH !

Hilarité générale !

_Je t'adore Maria, je me sens déjà mieux !_

Michael : Viens ma chérie que je te montre combien tu m'as manqué depuis hier !

il prend Maria dans ses bras et la cageole

_Ah! Ces deux là, le jour où ils s'avoueront qu'il s'aime plus que comme des amis on sera tous soulagé. Mais bon je connais bien Michael et ce n'est pas du tout son genre, de jouer le romantique, c'est un mal un vrai ! lol_

Max : Salut Liz ! C'est vrai tu nous as tous bien manqué ! 

_Oh! Rien ne m'avait jamais préparé à ça ! Ah ses yeux !NE LES REGARDE PAS !Aidez moi faite quelque chose ! A l'aide je me noie !Aller reprend toi ! Petite phrase gentille mais pas trop !_

Liz : Merci Max 

_Tu n'en auras pas plus mon vieux tu mets encore dans le travers de la gorge !_

Maria : Vous accepteriez deux belles jeunes filles comme partenaires ?

_Parle pour toi ma belle ! Mais tu as bien raison une bonne partie de volley ça va débloquer tout !_

Michael : Viens ma belle tu joues avec Max et moi, et toi Liz avec Kyle et Alex

_Merci Michael tu me sauve mais était ce bien pour moi ou pour toi ? Ne cherche pas à savoir, tu connais déjà la réponse ma vieille !_

Maria et Liz : OK ! 

_C'est quoi ce regard amuser Maria ?_

Maria à Liz : Nous sommes adversaires maintenant ma chère ! 

_Oh! Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, pas de problèmes ma vieille, c'est toi qui va souffrir !_

Liz : Et bien bonne chance madame car je ne vous ferais pas de cadeaux !

_Ah c'est bon de retrouver cette ambiance entre potes et dire que j'en faisais tout un plat, je ne vois pas pourquoi !_

_NE LE REGARDE PAS !_

_Mais tu veux faire comment tu joues en face de lui ! Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas avec lui !_

_Joues et ne fais pas de chichi !_

Maria : Et les filles elles viennent quant à la plage ? 

_C'est vrai ça elles sont où, mes puces ? Elles sont chier, elles savaient très bien que j'aurais besoin d'elle dans un moment pareil_

Alex : Normalement elles ne devraient pas tarder, depuis le temps qu'on les attend, c'est à dire depuis 14H30 !

_Bien Alex mais il est 16H00 là tu vois donc elles sont mèga en retard !_

Kyle : Et bah même, qu'elles viennent juste d'arriver ! 

_Et effectivement Kyle avait raison Isa et Cammeron venaient juste de franchir le coin de la rue_

_Ah heureusement qu'ils sont là pour me faire penser à autre chose c'est trois là !Le temps passe carrément plus vite avec eux !Ça doit bien faire deux heures que l'on joue sur les terrains et Elle n'est toujours pas arrivée !_

* * *

_POV de Max_

BING !

Michael : Bah alors Max on rêve ! Je te signale que c'est à toi de servir !

_Je vais le tuer, en plus il est fier de lui le beau salaud !_

Max : ouais! j'y vais( je lui fais les gros yeux )

_J'aimerai que tu sois en face et je t'enverrais un gros smatch dans la gueule, petit salaud !Je déteste quand il a ce sourire ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il regarde avec se sourire aux lèvres ? Quoi j'ai une grosse tâche sur la figure ou quoi ? Il m'énerve !_

Michael : Et mais regarder qui voilà. (petit regard rapide vers moi et amusement) notre Liz national !

_Il n'aurait pas pu me le dire plutôt que je me prépare à la bouffer de chaleur que je viens de me prendre en la regardant ! Oh qu'est ce qu'elle est belle !Comment elle a changé depuis l'année dernière ! Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant ! Et ses formes MON DIEU !_

Liz : Salut tout le monde 

_Petits frissons dans la nuque, please on se calme ! Sa voix me fait toujours autant d'effet !Max tu vas te calmer oui !C'est quoi ces réactions de petit mecbourré d'hormones?_

Alex : Salut la miss, pas trop tôt ! On t'attendait avec impatience !

_T'as vu juste Alex mais a mon avis pas autant que moi j'ai attendu ce moment là !_

Kyle : Et ouais c'est que tu non as tellement manqué depuis l'été dernier, ma chérie !

_Enlève-moi ce sourire de tes lèvres ou je te bousille la gueule ! Elle est à moi !Propriété privée mec !_

Liz : Vous aussi vous m'avez beaucoup manqué mes anges ! 

_Oh! Comme c'est mignon mais est ce que tu m'inclus dedans mon amour ? Non bien sur ! A quoi tu t'attendais petit con tu la largué comme une vulgaire chaussette l'année dernière tu ne crois pas qu'elle va te tomber toute crue dans les bras mon coco !_

Maria : Et moi que dalle ! Bon je sais qu' on ne s'est pas vu depuis notre petite soirée d'hier mais quand même VOUS M'AVEZ MANQUE !BOUH !

hilarité générale !

_Maria a un sacrée sens de l'humour et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, ça détend l'atmosphère ! Pourquoi serait-elle tendu ? Il n'y a que toi qui est tendu mon pote !_

Michael : Viens ma chérie que je te montre combien tu m'as manqué depuis hier !

_il prend Maria dans ses bras et la berce_

_Oh celui là le jour où il lui dira sérieusement ce qu'il pence a son sujet ça fera des étincelles et je ne pence pas que Maria le rejetterait depuis le temps qu'elle louche sur lui ! Bon Max prend ton courage à deux mains et dis-lui au moins bonjour !_

Max : Salut Liz ! C'est vrai tu nous as tous bien manqué ! 

_Oh! C'est moi qui viens de parler ? Bravo Max tu viens de l'ébranler ! Bien jouer mon pote si tu cherchais à la faire fuir c'est gagner ! Pourquoi baisse t'elle les yeux ? Je suis si con que ça !Oh qu'est ce qu'elle est belle !_

Liz : Merci Max 

_Merci Max : formule de politesse, Non mais franchement tu t'attendais à quoi « Oh toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour ! » Dans tes rêves mon pote !_

Maria : Vous accepteriez deux belles jeunes filles comme partenaire ?

_Oh belle ça oui !_

Michael : Viens ma belle tu joues avec Max et moi, et toi Liz avec Kyle et Alex

_Bien joué Michael et si tu ne leur disais pas de carrément s'embrasser devant moi !Fallait que tu mettes Liz et Kyle ensemble salaud je te revaudrais ça !Mais bon je ne peux pas t'en vouloir c'est normal que tu veuille jouer avec Maria !_

Maria et Liz : OK ! 

_Remarque ça n'a pas l'aire de la déranger ! Même que ça l'enchante de jouer avec lui ! Kyle je vais te tuer d'avoir profiter de ce que je n'étais pas là pour te mettre Liz dans ta poche ! Salaud !_

Maria à Liz : Nous sommes adversaires maintenant ma chère ! 

_Oh! Petit coup de théâtre des deux princesses de ces messieurs._

Liz : Et bien bonne chance madame car je ne vous ferais pas de cadeaux !

_Oh je n'en doute pas et surtout pas a moi ! Je sens que ce soir je vais avoir du mal à dormir avec les douleurs que tu vas me causer !_

Maria : Et les filles elles viennent quant à la plage ? 

_Ah ouais au faite les autres nanas elles ne sont toujours pas arrivées pourtant elles avaient dit à 14H30 et il est déjà 16H00 ! Elles en mettent du temps à bouffer !_

Alex : Normalement elles ne devraient pas tarder, depuis le temps qu'on les attend, c'est à dire depuis 14H30 !

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Alex, Isa va pas tarder !_

Kyle : Et ba! Même qu'elles viennent juste d'arriver ! 

Et effectivement Kyle avait raison Isa et Cammeron venaient juste de franchir le coin de la rue.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**hum je poste ce chapitre, mais le prochain ne viendra que si on montre de l'intèrêt pour cette fic, sinon ça ne sert à rien d'écrire si il n'y a pas de lecteurs, donc...**

**Reviews, vous avez dit review?**


	3. les retrouvailles deuxième partie

**Disclaimer :** Roswell appartient à UPN, Jason Katims et Mélinda Metz. Hélas...

**Genre :** Romance Max-Liz

**Infos :** Cette fanfixion n'a rien à voir avec la série.

Il n'y a pas d'extraterrestre, ça se passe en France, tous les personnages de la série vivent dans des villes différentes. Max et Isabelle ne sont pas frère et sœur ; Liz et Maria son toujours les meilleures amies du Monde ; Max et Michael de même ; Ils sont tous de très bons copains qui se retrouvent chaque année pour les grandes vacances sur une île. Enfin pas tous de très bons potes.

**Résumer :** faut avoir lu les chapitres précédents !

* * *

**Loin des yeux, près du cœur**

_Et effectivement Kyle avait raison, Isa et Cammeron venaient juste de franchir le coin de la rue._

**Chapitre 3 :** **_les retrouvailles (deuxième partie)_**

**POV Liz**

Isa et Cammeron : Salut tout le monde !

Tout le monde : Salut les nanas !

Isa : Alors bien dormi ? Oh ! Mais qui voilà ? Salut petite Liz !

Liz : Salut les filles ! Et oui me voilà !

Gros câlins entre copines

_Oh vous aussi vous m'avez bien manqué !_

Cammeron : Ce n'était pas trop long le voyage ?

_Long non mais plutôt martyrisant ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'imagines mais j'ai passé deux heures à me ronger les ongles à la pensée de Max Evans le beau ténébreux de mes rêves ! Alors..._

Liz : Oh non ça a été, tu sais dechez moià ici il n'y a que deux heures de route et toute seule avec la musique ça passe très vite !

_Et oui j'ai eu le permis cette année, le jour de la saint Valentin en plus, ce n'est pas beau, hein ! De devenir une adulte ? Laisser moi rire... Non ! C'est pire qu'avant !_

Isa : Ah ouais c'est vrai que tu as le permis maintenant ! Bienvenue dans la cour des grands ma vieille !

_La vieille !Et c'est elle, pas moi ! Chacun assume ma puce !_

Liz : c'est toi qui dit ma vieille ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Qui c'est qui vient d'avoir 19 ans cette année ?

_Prend toi ça dans la gueule ! Tu ne m'auras pas !_

Isa : Ouais c'est bon pas la peine d'en faire un plat !

_Moi non mais toi j'en doute !_

Michael : Heu, les filles ? Ce n'est pas que vos discussions chiffon m'ennuient mais il y a une partie de volley en cours !

_Michael ! Que tu es désespérant ! Tu sais ça fais un baille que l'on ne s'est pas vu alors laisse-nous ce moment !_

Maria : Ah ouais ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton fort mon bonhomme ! Bon, Isa tu viens jouer avec Michael, Max et moi et Cammeron tu joues avec Liz, Alex et Kyle.

_Ouaip, cap'taine !_

Cammeron : Oui chef !

hilarité générale

_Et c'est parti pour une superbe partie de volley entre potes ! Tiens, ça m'étonne que les filles si mettent, d'habitude elles restent sur la plage à faire bronzette au lieu de jouer. Remarque ce n'est pas plus mal et c'est pas mal comme retrouvailles !_

* * *

**POV Max**

Et effectivement Kyle avait raison, Isa et Cammeron venaient juste de franchir le coin de la rue.

Isa et Cammeron : Salut tout le monde !

Tout le monde : Salut les nanas !

Isa : Alors bien dormi ? Oh ! Mais qui voilà ? Salut petite Liz !

_Oh fait comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu ! Max c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de la regarder pas Isa !_

Liz : Salut les filles ! Et oui me voilà !

_Grand merci ! Je n'y tenais plus ! Dieu sait combien de temps je t'ai attendu !_

Gros câlins entre copines

_Oh ce n'est pas juste moi aussi j'aimerai me retrouver dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la caresser ! Max on se calme ! Douche froide ! Penses au bien que ça te ferait !_

Cammeron : Ce n'était pas trop long le voyage ?

_En tout cas, elle a mit son temps pour arriver ! A croire qu'elle n'était pas presser d'arriver ! Mais bien sûr que si ! Mais pas pour te voir pauvre crétin !_

Liz : Oh non ça a été, tu sais dechez moià ici il n'y a que deux heures de route et toute seule avec la musique ça passe très vite !

_Toute seule ? Ca c'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'elle n'a emmené personne ! Dans personne, j'entends aucuns garçons autres que moi bien sur ! Max, ça tu le sais déjà : Michael t'a dit que depuis décembre elle n'était plus avec son ex ! Ouais, mais qui te dit qu'elle ne dit pas tout à son bon vieux Michael ? Max, arrête de te faire des films !_

Isa : Ah ouais c'est vrai que tu as le permis maintenant ! Bienvenue dans la cour des grands ma vieille !

_Isa ! Toujours la même ! Très direct et sans conséquences !_

Liz : c'est toi qui dit ma vieille ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Qui c'est qui vient d'avoir 19 ans cette année ?

_Bien envoyé ! Et bien Mlle Liz Parker, vous avez pris de la réparti depuis l'été dernier ! Et je ne t'en adore qu'encore plus !_

Isa : Ouais c'est bon pas la peine d'en faire un plat !

_Vexée à ce que je vois_

Michael : Heu les filles ? Ce n'est pas que vos discussions chiffon m'ennuient, mais il y a une partie de volley en cours !

_Alors Michael ? Pas habitué à leurs discussions depuis le temps ?_

Maria : Ah ouais ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton fort mon bonhomme ! Bon, Isa tu viens jouer avec Michael, Max et moi et Cammeron tu joues avec Liz, Alex et Kyle.

_Maria quelle prise de directive !_

Cammeron : Oui chef !

hilarité générale

_Aller Max, faut te jeter à l'eau, de toute façon tu en as pour un mois à te martyriser de l'avoir laissé tomber, pauvre con ! Et une partie de volley peu tout arranger ! N'est-ce pas ?_

**A suivre...**

* * *

review, vous avez dit review! 


	4. The super match !

**Disclaimer :** Roswell appartient à UPN, Jason Katims et Mélinda Metz. Hélas...

**Genre :** Romance Max-Liz

**Infos :** Cette fanfixion n'a rien à voir avec la série :

Il n'y a pas d'extraterrestre, ça se passe en France, tous les personnages de la série vivent dans des villes différentes. Max et Isabelle ne sont pas frère et sœur ; Liz et Maria son toujours les meilleures amies du Monde ; Max et Michael de même ; Ils sont tous de très bons copains qui se retrouvent chaque année pour les grandes vacances sur une île. Enfin pas tous de très bons potes :

**Résumer :** faut avoir lu les chapitres précédents !

* * *

Loin des yeux, près du cœur 

**Chapitre 4 :** **_the super match !_**

Michael : Heu, les filles ? Ce n'est pas que vos discussions chiffon m'ennuient mais il y a une partie de volley en cours !

Michael ! Que tu es désespérant ! Tu sais ça fais un bail que l'on ne s'est pas vu alors laisse-nous ce moment !

Maria : Ah ouais ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton fort mon bonhomme ! Bon, Isa tu viens jouer avec Michael, Max et moi et Cammeron tu joues avec Liz, Alex et Kyle.

Ouaip, cap'taine !

Cammeron : Oui chef !

hilarité générale

Et c'est parti pour une superbe partie de volley entre potes ! Tiens, ça m'étonne que les filles si mettent, d'habitude elles restent sur la plage à faire bronzette au lieu de jouer. Remarque ce n'est pas plus mal et c'est pas mal comme retrouvailles !

Et bah en effet ce n'est pas fameux ! Heureusement que nous sommes là pour relever le niveau, Michael, kyle, Max et moi ! Mais c'est bien fendard quand même de les voir jouer !

Ayayayay ! Max va attaquer et c'est moi qui suis au contre et comme d'habitude il va se faire plaisir en pensant qu'il n'y aura pas de contre, vu que c'est Liz qui est au fil ! Et bah pas cette fois mon petit ! Cette année mon petit, Liz a bien progressée depuis l'année dernière et elle n'a plus peur du grand méchant Max ! Oh ses pectoraux ! Aller ma puce saute juste au moment ou il arme son bras !

Splatchhhhh !

Gagner !

Oh que c'est bon de voir sa tête en ce moment ! Oh que c'est bon !Et oui mon petit Max tu viens de te prendre un block par ton ex que tu as laissé comme une vulgaire chaussette l'année dernière ! Oups, ça m'a échappé !

Michael : Max ça ne t'a pas réussi, on dirait l'opération pour ton genou ! Tu viens de te faire bloquer par notre petite Liz !

Prend ça dans ta virilité mon gars

Tout le monde rigole bien, surtout Kyle, à mon avis je devrais vite le remettre à sa place !

Max : Bravo Liz je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

Oh ! Max, ne me souri pas comme ça ! Oh ses yeux !

Max : Tu as vachement bien progressé depuis l'année dernière ! Ça me ferait encore plus plaisir cette année de faire des tournois avec toi !

C'est quoi ce petit sourire ? Max arrête de me regarder comme ça, je t'en pris !

Liz : pourquoi pas ! Mais tu sais cette année je vais plus passer mon temps sur l'eau que sur les terrains !

Et ouais petite Liz c'est réellement mise au surf mes cocos ! Aller ! Imaginez-moi sur ma planche en maillot hawaiien ! Ah, ah !Une douche froide peut être ?

Max : Dommage ! Ça aurait fais un trio de choque avec Michael et nous !

Il n'y a plus de nous Max !

Maria : Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai bien envie d'aller me baigner avec cette chaleur !

C'est vrai qui fait super chaud aujourd'hui !

Isa : Moi je te suis ma puce !

Aller Isa montre-nous ta nouvelle trouvaille en matière de maillot !

Alex : Moi ça me tente bien de vous voir en maillot !

Surtout ta Isabelle ouais !

Michael : Je partage ta vision des choses Alex ! (petit sourire ravageur vers Maria)

Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ne l'ouvre pas Michael !

Kyle : Toi aussi Liz tu vas nous montrer tes nouvelles petites formes ?

Kyle la ferme !Certainement pas pour toi !

Liz : Et toi tu n'as pas peur de nous mettre la frousse avec le bide que tu as pris !

Tiens prend ça dans ta gueule !

Kyle : outch, la bête se réveil !

Ouais et elle va se fâcher si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite !

Cammeron : Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai chaud, alors, bonne baignade !

Bien sauvé Cammeron !

Max : Je te suis, moi aussi, j'ai pris chaud en jouant !

Oh Max si tu savais ce que ça me fait quand tu dis ce genre de chose ! Bon c'est parti pour la baignade !

Michael : Heu, les filles ? Ce n'est pas que vos discussions chiffon m'ennuient mais il y a une partie de volley en cours !

Michael ! Que tu es désespérant ! Tu sais ça fais un bail que l'on ne s'est pas vu alors laisse-nous ce moment !

Maria : Ah ouais ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton fort mon bonhomme ! Bon, Isa tu viens jouer avec Michael, Max et moi et Cammeron tu joues avec Liz, Alex et Kyle.

Ouaip, cap'taine !

Cammeron : Oui chef !

hilarité générale

Aller Max, faut te jeter à l'eau de toute façon tu en as pour un mois à te martyriser de l'avoir laissé tomber, pauvre con ! Et une partie de volley peut tout arranger ! N'est-ce pas ?

Pour le moment c'est nous qui menons ! Mais Liz a vachement progressée depuis que je l'ai vu jouer la dernière fois, c'est à dire, il y a un an ! Ah une passe parfaite ! Maria, je te dis chapeau ! Bon, qui est-ce qui contre ? Liz, je peux me lâcher, il n'y aura pas de contre, Liz n'aime pas sauter.

Splatchhhhh !

Outsh !Elle la fait ! Je viens de me faire contrer par Liz !

Michael : Max ça ne t'a pas réussi, on dirait l'opération pour ton genou ! Tu viens de te faire bloquer par notre petite Liz !(Regard noir !)

Merci Michael de remuer le couteau dans la plaie

Max : Bravo Liz je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

Mais alors vraiment pas du tout !

Max : Tu as vachement bien progressée depuis l'année dernière ! Ça me ferait encore plus plaisir cette année de faire des tournois avec toi !

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Je me surprends tous les jours !

Liz : pourquoi pas ! Mais tu sais cette année je vais plus passer mon temps sur l'eau que sur les terrains !

Ah oui c'est vrai elle s'est mise au surf ! Ce n'est pas bon pour mes nuits ça ! Imaginer un peu l'objet de vos désirs en maillot de bain sur une planche de surf ! Vite j'ai besoin d'un bac de glace !

Max : Dommage ! Ça aurait fais un trio de choque avec Michael et nous !

J'ai dis, nous ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne si faux ?

Maria : Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai bien envie d'aller me baigner avec cette chaleur !

Mais que tu as de bonnes idées Maria !

Isa : Moi je te suis ma puce !

Toujours prête à nous montrer tes petites fesses Isa !

Alex : Moi ça me tente bien de vous voir en maillot !

Surtout Isa ! Soit franc mon petit Alex et ne te cache plus derrière des sous-entendus !

Michael : Je partage ta vision des choses Alex ! (petit sourire ravageur vers Maria)

Oh toi si tu ne l'avais pas ouvert, je t'aurais demandé si tu n'étais pas soudain malade ! Monsieur le super dragueur de service ! Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas pouvoir la dévorer des yeux ta petite Maria ! Et moi ma Liz ! Max, on se calme ! J'avoue que c'est bien alléchant mais en maillot ça se remarque facilement !

Kyle : Toi aussi, Liz tu vas nous montrer tes nouvelles petites formes ?

Oh toi je me serais passé de tes commentaires ! Si tu continus comme ça je vais décidément te tuer !

Liz : Et toi tu n'as pas peur de nous mettre la frousse avec le bide que tu as pris !

Oh ma Lizi, tu me remplis le cœur de joie ! Vas si enfonce-le !

Kyle : outch, la bête se réveil !

Et elle n'est pas prête de s'éteindre avec moi !

Cammeron : Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai chaud, alors, bonne baignade !

Bien joué Cammeron ! Je suis, moi aussi partant !

Max : Je te suis, moi aussi, j'ai pris chaud en jouant !

A nous la plage !

**A suivre...**

* * *

Les commentaires c'est sur ! 

Bisous


	5. la baignade !

**Disclaimer :** Roswell appartient à UPN, Jason Katims et Mélinda Metz. Hélas...

**Genre :** Romance Max-Liz

**Infos :** Cette fanfixion n'a rien à voir avec la série :

Il n'y a pas d'extraterrestre, ça se passe en France, tous les personnages de la série vivent dans des villes différentes. Max et Isabelle ne sont pas frère et sœur ; Liz et Maria son toujours les meilleures amies du Monde ; Max et Michael de même ; Ils sont tous de très bons copains qui se retrouvent chaque année pour les grandes vacances sur une île. Enfin pas tous de très bons potes :

**Résumer :** faut avoir lu les chapitres précédents !

* * *

Loin des yeux, près du cœur 

**Chapitre 5 :** **_la baignade !_**

Cammeron : Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai chaud, alors, bonne baignade !

Bien sauvé Cammeron !

Max : Je te suis, moi aussi, j'ai pris chaud en jouant !

Oh Max si tu savais ce que ça me fait quand tu dis ce genre de chose ! Bon c'est parti pour la baignade !

Aller tout le monde en maillot ! Oh ! Il a mit le bleu ! C'était mon préféré ! Je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès ! Rien qu'à voir son sourire, il l'a fait exprès ! OH MON DIEU, son petit cul bien ferme, j'ai envie de le croquer tout cru ! LIZ arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne vas pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois que tu vas le voir, non ? Je te signale que tu vas passer plus d'un mois à ses côtés ! Bon à moi de te faire allécher ! Regarde ce mignon petit maillot de bain bleu ! GAGNER ! Oh que c'est bon de le voir rougir ! Moi aussi je l'ai choisi pour toi mon ange ! Aller viens me croquer, je n'attends que ça ! LIZ ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Kyle : Joli, joli le maillot !

Oh toi ! Je vais t'étrangler ! Tu ne peux pas la fermer et me foutres la paix ! Ce n'est pas de toi que je veux entendre ce genre de choses ! LIZ ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ! Pas ce genre de pensée !

Maria : Mais ma parole tu n'en as que pour Liz !

Attention Maria se fâche !

Kyle : Mais non, toi aussi tu es radieuse !

Là je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois ! Maria est magnifique ! Et on n'est pas les seuls à le penser ! Faut voir la tête de Michael !Il a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête !

Max : Elles sont toutes magnifiques nos demoiselles !

Max ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Oh ses yeux !NE LE REGARDE PAS !

Michael : Oh ça oui c'est bien vrai ! Nous avons de vraies petites perles rien qu'à nous !

Oh oui ta Maria est radieuse ! Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'arrête pas de lui lancer des fleurs !

Alex : Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous en maillots, on peut aller se baigner, non ?

Alex pourquoi est-tu si pressé ?

Isa : Aller tout le monde à l'eau !

Oh je vois ! Une petite baignade pour mon petit Alex et sa Isabelle ! Comme s'est mignon !

Aller tous à l'eau !

Cammeron : Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai chaud, alors, bonne baignade !

Bien joué Cammeron ! Je suis moi aussi partant !

Max : Je te suis, moi aussi, j'ai pris chaud en jouant !

A nous la plage ! Et les nanas en maillots de bains ! En parlant de maillots de bains ! Oh mon dieu ! Celui de Liz est sublime ! Enfin, elle est sublime ! Oh Max Evans ! Tu es le plus con de tous les cons sur cette terre ! Regarde comment elle est belle ! La plus belle que tu n'as jamais vu ! Et tu l'as perdu ! Mais tu vas tout faire pour la récupérer, tu m'entends ! TOUT !

Kyle ( en regardant Liz) : Joli, joli le maillot !

Oh toi tu vas mourir ! Tu ne la toucheras pas tu m'entends !

Maria : Mais ma parole tu n'en as que pour Liz !

Aller vas-y Maria ! Défoule-toi sur Kyle ! Il le mérite bien ! Ce salaud espère que Liz va lui tomber dans les bras ! L'enfoiré ! Max, calme-toi c'est juste un pote ! Mais bien sur, tu oublies vite que c'est aussi son ex !

Kyle : Mais non, toi aussi tu es radieuse !

Ouais, aller rattrape-toi ! Mais fais gaffe, Michael n'aime pas qu'on marche sur ses plates bandes ! Regarde ses yeux, outch il n'est vraiment pas content là ! Et si moi aussi je lançais des petites fleurs à ma petite femme ! Aller pas trop direct mais bien centrer sur elle !

Max : Elles sont toutes magnifiques nos demoiselles !

Elle a comprit, on dirait, regarde ses yeux tout furieux ! Max soit plus discret la prochaine fois !

Michael : Oh ça oui c'est bien vrai ! Nous avons de vraies petites perles rien qu'à nous !

Oh c'est quoi se sourire ravageur que tu lances à maria ! Et elle aime ça en plus ! Si seulement Liz réagissait de la même façon !

Alex : Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous en maillots, on peut aller se baigner, non ?

Alex s'est pour cacher l'effet que te fais Isabelle en maillot que tu veux t'immerger dans l'eau glacée ?

Isa : Aller tout le monde à l'eau !

Apparemment Isabelle n'est pas contre ! Aller tout le monde à l'eau !

**A suive...**

* * *

Commentaires sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche!

A +


	6. la baignade ! deuxième partie

**Disclaimer :** Roswell appartient à UPN, Jason Katims et Mélinda Metz. Hélas...

**Genre :** Romance Max-Liz

**Infos :** Cette fanfixion n'a rien à voir avec la série :

Il n'y a pas d'extraterrestre, ça se passe en France, tous les personnages de la série vivent dans des villes différentes. Max et Isabelle ne sont pas frère et sœur ; Liz et Maria son toujours les meilleures amies du Monde ; Max et Michael de même ; Ils sont tous de très bons copains qui se retrouvent chaque année pour les grandes vacances sur une île. Enfin pas tous de très bons potes :

**Résumer :** faut avoir lu les chapitres précédents !

* * *

Loin des yeux, près du cœur 

**Chapitre 6 :** **_la baignade ! (deuxième partie)_**

Alex : Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous en maillots, on peut aller se baigner, non ?

Alex pourquoi est-tu si pressé ?

Isa : Allez tout le monde à l'eau !

Oh je vois ! Une petite baignade pour mon petit Alex et sa Isabelle ! Comme s'est mignon !

Allez tous à l'eau !

Hummmm ! Ce contact de l'eau sur ma peau ! C'est comme une de ses caresses ! Liz ! On a dit de ne pas penser à Max !Oh et puis merde ! Après tout, je peux y penser, mais pas y toucher ! C'est affreux ! Comment est-ce que je vais réussir à tenir pendant plus d'un mois ? Si seulement je n'avais pas décidé de venir travailler ici pendant le mois d'août !

Michael : ça vous dit un petit volley dans l'eau ?

Mais que tu as de bonnes idées Michael !

Tout le monde : Ok 

Je vois que ça enchante tout le monde ! Max a même l'air très emballé ! De toute façon tout ce qui touche le volley est source de plaisir pour lui ! Si seulement il avait pu tenir à moi autant qu'à son fichu sport ! Bon les remords, c'est direction la poubelle ! Place à la partie de volley ! J'en connais une qui n'est pas très enchantée !

Isa : Vous déconnez ? Comment voulez-vous jouer dans une eau pareille ! Il y a une tonne d'algues !

Oh Isa ne fais pas ta chochotte ! Les algues ne vont pas te bouffer ! Quoique ça serait assez comique ! Titre à scandale : La superbe Isabelle bouffée par une algue géante ! Pas mal ! Je ferais une superbe journaliste ! Bon assez déconné, place au jeu !

Alex : Isa, elles ne vont pas te bouffer ! Aller vient là, super Alex va veiller à ce que ces méchantes petites algues ne viennent pas embêter son Isabelle d'amour !

Oh! Brave Alex! Toujours partant pour aider sa belle à ce que je vois ! Que ça va être dur !

Cammeron : Ahhhh ! Quelque chose m'a frôlée ! 

Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ma puce !

Kyle : A mon tour d'être le sauveur de ses Dames ! Viens là ma belle, que je tue la bête !

Oh Kyle, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi que tu viens embêter ! Je ne vais pas te contredire ! Mais je plains Cammeron, parce que maintenant c'est elle qui doit se le farcir !

Cammeron : Oh mon sauveur ! 

Apparemment, ça ne la dérange pas on dirait ! Et bah, si ces deux là s'attirent, ce n'est pas moi qui vais les contredire ! Oh non ! Bon débarras ! Mais pauvre Kvar, il va être dessus en arrivant s'il trouve sa belle dans les bras d'un autre et surtout Kyle !

Après dix bonnes minutes de jeu ! Les filles ont commencé une bataille contre les garçons : Isa sur les épaules de Cammeron, Max sur celles de Michael, Kyle porte Alex et évidemment Maria et moi ensemble ! Disons que j'ai fait exprès de prendre Maria sur mes épaules, vu que Max était sur celles de Michael, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il essaye de me faire tomber, moi ! Sinon, je pense que ça aurait dégénéré !

Michael et Max se rapprochent dangereusement de nous là ! Oh non, Michael pars de l'autre côté, s.v.p. ! Les enfoirés, ils nous regardent avec des airs de prédateurs ! Ils se rapprochent dangereusement, beaucoup trop ! Trop tard pour les éviter !

Liz : Alors Michael ? Tu crois que toi et Max, vous allez nous faire tomber ?

Michael : Loin de moi cette idée, mes deux petites femmes que j'aime !

Mais bien sur ! C'est plutôt ma petite femme que j'aime : Maria !

Max : Maria crains-tu les chatouilles ? (Et là il se précipite sur elle, enfin Michael se précipite sur nous !)

Maria : Non Max, pas ça ! C'est de la triche ! 

Trop tard, je nous sens basculer vers l'arrière ! Splatchhhh !

Et oui, vous l'avez deviné : nous sommes tombées, mais Max et Michael aussi, car Maria a embarqué Max en tombant et Michael l'a suivi ! C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de Max ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'il est musclé ! Ne le regarde surtout pas ou tu vas fondre ma vieille !

Max : ça va Liz ?

Oh arrêtes avec tes faux airs de saint, tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? De me prendre dans tes bras ?

Liz : Oui merci ça va ! 

Faut surtout pas lui montrer que tu es toute retournée ! Surtout pas, car il en profiterait ce salaud ! Oh mais quel beau salaud ! Liz reprends-toi, tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Bon, que faire dans ce genre de situation ? Se dégager et s'esquiver ! Très bonne solution, mais as-tu réellement envie de te dégager de ses bras ? Non, bien sur, mais il le faut ! A trois, tu te dégages : Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Aller, courage... Un... Deux... Trois... Dégagée !

Bon, maintenant, petite esquive discrète !

Liz : Je vais me sécher sur la plage.

Oh que c'est discret ! Tu ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'éviter !

Maria : Je viens avec toi ! 

Oh, Maria a du voir mon désespoir ! Mais elle serait mieux avec les autres et en plus j'ai envie d'être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir sur ma relation avec Max ou du moins sur comment est-ce que je vais faire pour me contrôler les moments où je serais seule avec lui, parce que, le connaissant, il va tout faire pour !

Liz : Mais non ma puce, reste dans l'eau ! (Tout bas) Tu en as tellement envie, alors reste ! (petit sourire vers Michael)

Et, un direct dans sa coquille !

Maria : (petite tape discrète ) Ne t'ennuie pas trop sur la plage toute seule !

Oh, le regard noir ! N'empêche qu'elle ne dit pas non !

Liz : Mais non, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, je vais bronzer et attirer tous les beaux garçons de la plage dans mes filets !

Maria : (tout bas) Pas mon Michael !

Liz : Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me le permettrais pas, c'est promis !

Maria : Tu es un amour de super meilleure amie ! 

Etreinte entre copines !

Et direction ma serviette !

Alex : Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous en maillots on peut aller se baigner, non ?

Alex s'est pour cacher l'effet que te fais Isabelle en maillot que tu veux t'immerger dans l'eau glacée ?

Isa : Allez tout le monde à l'eau ! 

Apparemment Isabelle n'est pas contre ! Allez tout le monde à l'eau !

Putain elle est gelé cette eau ! Si Liz m'entendait elle dirait : « Max que tu es frileux, elle est super cette eau ! On voit que tu n'as pas changé ! » Oh si seulement elle pouvait me parler ! Tu t'attends à quoi de sa part ? Si tu as été en beau salaud, tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi mon beau !

Michael : ça vous dit un petit volley dans l'eau ? 

Bonne idée Michael ! Liz partage cette passion avec moi, donc peut être que ça arrangera les choses !

Isa : Vous déconnez ? Comment voulez-vous jouer dans une eau pareille ! Il y a une tonne d'algues !

Oh Isabelle tu es désespérante ! Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse !

Alex : Isa, elles ne vont pas te bouffer ! Aller viens là, super Alex va veiller à ce que ces méchantes petites algues ne viennent pas embêter son Isabelle d'amour !

Oh super Alex, tu dis ? Profite bien car toi au moins tu peux lui envoyer des roses à la demoiselle de ton cœur ! Pas moi ! Bouhhhh !

Cammeron : Ahhhh ! Quelque chose m'a frôlée ! 

Oh non pas toi ! Tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi ! Alors qui va venir à ton secours ?

Kyle : A mon tour d'être le sauveur de ses Dames ! Viens là ma belle que je tue la bête !

La bête, elle n'est pas plutôt dans ton benne ! Max, laisse tomber, pour une fois qu'il n'emmerde pas ta Liz, qui n'est plus ta Liz ! Kyle, je te donne ma bénédiction pour draguer Cammeron mais je ne pense pas que Kvar sera du même avis ! Mais bon, il n'est pas encore arrivé, on verra quand il sera là !

Cammeron : Oh mon sauveur ! 

Apparemment Cammeron s'en fout ! Max, laisse-les c'est leurs histoires pas les tiennes ! Aller pour la partie de volley !

Après dix bonnes minutes de jeu ! Les filles ont commencé une bataille contre nous : Isa sur les épaules de Cammeron, Kyle porte Alex et évidemment Maria et Liz ensemble, et donc Michael et moi comme d'habitude ensemble! Disons que je me demande, si Liz n'a pas fais exprès de porter Maria vu que moi je suis sur les épaules de Michael, en espérant ne pas se retrouver face à moi ! Michael me regarde et me fait un grand sourire, je le lui retourne car on s'est bien compris tous les deux ! Direction Liz et Maria !

Liz : Alors Michael ? Tu crois que toi et Max, vous allez nous faire tomber ?

Tu as vu juste ma belle !

Michael : Loin de moi cette idée mes deux petites femmes que j'aime !

Ah, Ah ! Sacré Michael toujours le mot pour rire ! A moi maintenant !

Max : Maria crains-tu les chatouilles ? (Et là on se précipite sur elles!)

Oh que c'est bon de voir la tête qu'elle fait ! Explication : Maria déteste les chatouilles, c'est la plus chatouilleuse de tout le groupe !

Maria : Non Max pas ça ! C'est de la triche ! 

Oh je vais m'en donner à cœur joie ! Et mais elles tombent et moi aussi !Maria lâche-moi !

Splatchhhh !

Et oui vous avez vu juste nous sommes tous tombés, nous embarquant les uns et les autres ! Et ne me demandez pas comment Liz a atterri dans mes bras, car j'en ai aucune idée, mais mon dieu que son contact me fait du bien ! Oh Liz, reste dans mes bras, je t'en pris, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment !

Max : ça va Liz ? 

Regarde-moi ! J'ai besoin de ton regard dans le mien ! Comme elle est troublée !

Liz : Oui merci ça va ! 

Tu mens ma belle, tu trembles comme une feuille ! Non ne te dégage pas ! Ton contact était si bon, mon amour !

Liz : Je vais me sécher sur la plage.

Est-ce une invitation mon ange ? Max, tu débloques !

Maria : Je viens avec toi ! Liz : mais non, reste dans l'eau ! 

Elle chuchote à son oreille, c'est mauvais signe, qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien se dire ?

Maria (petite tape discrète ) : Ne t'ennuie pas trop sur la plage toute seule !

Moi je veux bien venir te tenir compagnie si tu veux !

Liz : Mais non je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, je vais bronzer et attirer tous les beaux garçons de la plage dans mes filets !

Oh pour ça ils vont être attirés comme des mouches ! Moi le premier ! Oh elles continuent leurs messes basses !

Etreinte entre copines !

Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour savoir ce qu'elles se sont dit ! Oh non Liz, reste dans l'eau avec nous ! Ou plutôt avec moi !

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Bon j'ai pas de beta donc pour les fautes d'ortho..._


End file.
